When I Was Yours: A Game Shakers KenziexBabe Fanfic
by Sarah Picov-Aida
Summary: When Kenzie develops a crush on Babe, she wonders if Babe would ever feel the same way. Kenzie wants a perfect relationship with her crush, but soon their relationship is tested as they become more distant when their company is shut after Double G's "unexpected" death. It's now up to Kenzie to see if she can make Babe become the love of her life, or at least maintain the friendship
1. Chapter 1

**~1~ "I'm in love with Babe Carano."**

 **~After the End of the Game Shakers~**

Dear friends, family, and colleagues of Gale J. Griffon,

Gale's life was definitely well-lived. He became a super successful rapper, a billionaire, and the main investor in the company the "Game Shakers." His death was very sudden and unexpected. His funeral will take place within the next week. Anyone's attendance will be appreciated.

~Jackie, previous lover of Double G.

"How is this even possible?!" Babe says, running into the main lobby. She was half in tears herself. She runs over to Kenzie whom was sitting on the couch, staring coldly into the distance. On the inside, Kenzie is just as shocked as Babe. But even if she's usually the one who overreacts first, today though...something is different. It's been happening ever since she found out who she really was. It's been happening ever since she figured out her purpose in life.

"Are you going to say anything?!" Babe yells. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she watches her friend sit in silence.

Kenzie simply shakes her head as her eyes moistened. She's had enough. Kenzie knows that this day is going to somehow make things worse for the rest of her life. Not only that, though, but this life-changing event, is only the beginning to the start of a shattered friendship.

 **~Before Episode 20-21, Revenge Tech Fest~**

 _"Hey Kenzie! Hurry up and get ready! Tech Fest is going to start in three hours!" Babe jumps about. It's their first ever time going to Tech Fest as a company. She tugs at her best friend's arm, squealing with joy._

 _"Yes, I know, Babe. I'm busy fixing up the slight bugs in our game before we present it to everyone." Kenzie says as she scrolls through the many pages of code. She is honestly excited herself for the event. As Kenzie continues to fix up the bugs and graphics of the their new featured game, OctoPie, Babe grabs a stool nearby and sat beside Kenzie. Babe begins to lean her head onto her friend's shoulder, wrapping her arms around Kenzie's torso. "Are you done yet?"_

 _Kenzie's face colours as she slightly twitches at the connection. Yes, are amazing friends, and yes, Kenzie is definitely used to this kind of behavior from Babe, but as time progresses, Kenzie feels herself getting closer to Babe, and not in the normal "friend" way. She always likes how Babe would balance out Kenzie's nerdy attitude with her cool, chill attitude. But ever since the two became closer, all Kenzie would think about is how Babe's hair would always fall gently in front of her face, and that bright, cheerful, signature smile Babe possesses. "Stop it, Kenzie!" She'd say to herself from time to time, "Why are you acting this way? This is nothing like yourself!" No matter how much she tried to get Babe out of her mind, the thoughts always came running back._

 _"Are you done yet?" Babe repeats when she finds Kenzie staring blankly at the computer screen. Kenzie's suddenly snapped back to reality._

 _"Hm? Oh, yeah. Soon. You can go get ready first." Kenzie replies quickly, wanting to take a quick break from this new sensation. Babe frowns at her friend's slightly-off behavior, but decides to shrug it off and not ask further questions._

 _"Okay then. Trip and Hudson will be coming soon, so you better get ready." Babe said as she walks away to prepare for Tech Fest._

 _"I...I will." Kenzie's voice trails off, and her eyes follows Babe as she walks away. For a moment, Kenzie was happy. But of course, happiness doesn't last very long as she begins to realize that she's been staring at Babe the entire time. "Shoot." She mutters silently. Kenzie feels waves of mixed up emotions in her, as the obvious truth hits her:_

 _"I'm in love with Babe Carano."_

 **A/N: Hi guys! Hopefully you like the first chapter to my first fic! This story will somewhat follow the storyline to the actual show, so if you're confused with anything, just check the timeline of the story, and refer back to it's original episode. The story would mainly be told in flashbacks, which would give a clear history of Kenzie and the Game Shakers. I know I've put a lot of mystery into the first chapter, but as time goes on, I'll reveal the lore to the story. Other than that, I'll try to update as soon I can, so feel free to leave me some feedback in the comments, and stay tuned for the second part!**


	2. Chapter 2

**~2~ "Of all people...why Babe?"**

 **~About a week after Revenge Tech Fest~**

 _"Dad, didn't Big Vicious say sorry to you? What's the matter?"_

 _"Ah, I don't know son! One second he wants to collab with me and the next second he doesn't! That man's crazy!"_

 _Trip snickers at his father, "Says you, dad. You're almost half as bad as him!"_

 _Dub huffs furiously as he walks out of the Game Shakers building. Trip laughs, sitting down and turning on the TV._

 _Babe and Hudson were currently out shopping, while Kenzie sits in a different room in the building by herself._

 _Trip eats some popcorn as he starts to think to himself, not even paying attention to the TV. "What's up with Kenzie? Ever since last week after Tech Fest she's been acting strange. She hasn't been talking to anyone, even her best friend Babe. Heck, she wouldn't even make eye contact with her!" The whole crew is starting to get worried as Kenzie became more closed off. "She usually isn't like this, though. She loves to talk."_

 _Meanwhile, Kenzie is seated in a dark closet working on their newest game. She knows that the others have noticed her strange behavior. She's tried her best to act like the way she was before, but she just couldn't get herself to it. For the past few days, and even until now, all she's been thinking of is Babe. These thoughts eventually leads Kenzie driven to the point of near insanity._

 _"What. Is. WRONG with you, Kenzie? What has gotten into you? You were never like this!" She mentally screamed at herself. "Of all people...why Babe? Why is Babe the Romeo to your Juliet? Why is Babe the one you end up falling in love with?!" She mumbles, starting to cry._

 _Babe and Hudson arrives back an hour later._

 _"Hey Trip! Want to see my new stuffed hippo? His name is Hudson Jr!" Hudson says, giggling and running around the lobby with a toy in his arms._

 _Trip chuckles as he walks over to help Babe carry the stuff. "Did you get the chips I asked for?"_

 _"Yeah, I did. They are right here in the_ — _WOAH!" Babe stumbles forward while trying to explain, and ends up falling forward._

 _Trip instantly steps towards Babe and catches her before she could face plant the floor. As she glances up, Trip looks down, and for a moment their eyes meet, as they subconsciously smile at each other. When both came to their senses, they quickly stand back up. Trip's cheeks reddened a bit as he looks away; Babe doing the same._

 _"Why did he do that? He knows that I only love Mason!" Babe thinks to herself, gritting her teeth._

 _There is an awkward moment of silence as the two stands far apart. Hudson is in the back playing with Hudson Jr, not even noticing the drama._

 _"I could've regained my own balance. I didn't need your stupid help." Babe says quickly in defense. She didn't really mean her words that way, but things haven't been working out lately and every little thing was starting at her temper._

 _"Yo, I'm sorry, okay-" Trip says back, but is interrupted by Babe._

 _"Whatever! Never do that again!"_

 _Trip turns to leave, muttering, "Fine, I was just trying to apologize. Y'know, should've let you drop right then and there!"_

 _Babe rolls her eyes. She's had enough. First, her best friend ignores her. Now Trip tries to make moves towards Babe, when it's obvious she's like Mason? The fact that Big Vicious starting an argument with Double G doesn't help at all._

 _Trip is just about to add something else again but is cut off by a loud, high pitched Kenzie-like scream somewhere in the building. Ever since Kenzie started ignoring everyone, things in the company started going downhill. Kenzie was the glue to everyone. Without it, the whole company is starting to tear apart._

 _Despite the conflict, saving Kenzie Bell has always been the number one priority._

 _The two hurries around the building trying to find exactly where Kenzie was located. When they finally find a small room that contains Kenzie, they begin tearing off the door and rushing inside. Kenzie has her laptop damaged by the wall, and Kenzie on her back, her face covered by her hands sobbing._

" _I didn't even know this room existed until now." Trip says shrugging._

 _"Bro! Not the time!" Babe yells, startling an already miserable Kenzie. "I'm sorry, I'll be right there." Babe says, turning back to Trip, shoving him out of the room. "I'm her best friend. You stay out of this for now, ya hear me? I know things have been hard but please cooperate with me." Babe explains to Trip._

 _The boy scoffs, but nods for Kenzie's sake, even as reluctant as he feels being scolded by Babe. He runs out of the area as fast as possible. Babe quickly turns back towards Kenzie and sits beside her sobbing best friend. Babe instantly wraps her arms around Kenzie, rubbing soft circles into the girl's back._

 _Kenzie on the other hand, didn't recall any of the past events. All she could remember herself doing was forcefully shutting the lid of her laptop and throwing it aside, a loud crash following the action. She remembered throwing herself to the ground, bawling._

 _As Babe continues to hug Kenzie, Kenzie could feel butterflies as her heart skipped a beat. She slowly melts in Babe's embrace. At that moment, she didn't care about anything. Anything...but Babe._

 _The two sit in silence until Kenzie's breathing returns to its regular pace. Babe lets go, only to place a hand onto Kenzie, cupping the girl's cheek. Babe begins to wipe Kenzie's tears as the two looks each other in each other's eyes. Kenzie's glad that the room was dark as she kept on blushing. "Why are you so perfect?" Kenzie whispers to herself._

 _She slowly leans in, but Babe doesn't quite get the message, and instead goes back into another hug. Kenzie chokes down a sob as she feels the disappointment spreading._

 _After what seems like hours of silence, Babe releases again and looks back at Kenzie. "Kenz, what happened? Why are you like this?" Babe asks her best friend with genuine fear._

 _Kenzie looks down and shrugs. She opens her mouth, wanting to say something, but her voice starts to break again. "I-I don't even know." Kenzie looks away, not wanting Babe to see the tears that escaped once again._

 _Babe knows that something is wrong, so she once again pulls her friend into a hug. "Shh...don't cry, Kenzie. It doesn't matter how or what happened. Just know that I am your best friend, and I'm always here for you, okay?" Babe whispers to Kenzie. Kenzie nods, tightening her grip onto Babe. Although her best friend is rough and violent at times, Babe has always been really sweet on the inside._

 _"Why don't you show anyone your sweet side?" Kenzie used to ask. "Because you're special." Babe would always reply. Thinking about this memory again places a smile onto Kenzie's face._

 _"I'm really scared. I never want to let go." Kenzie quietly says to the Babe, as Babe nods, knowing that her plan worked. From then on the two started bonding a bit more than before._

 _Kenzie decides to finally warm herself back up to the entire team, and before long, everything began going back to the way it used to. Although many things stayed the same, many changed too. Trip occasionally steals glances at Babe, Hudson became fond of Hudson Jr, Babe would argue less so she wouldn't trigger Kenzie's feelings._

 _And Kenzie..._

 _...Kenzie would never change, as the thought of Babe continued to linger at the back of her mind._

 **A/N: Hey guys! First off I'd like to thank you guys all for the support! When I first wrote up and posted this, I didn't expect** _ **anyone**_ **would read it! I'm so thankful that you guys actually enjoyed it! It was until I opened the email this account was connected to, that I found out the amazing reviews. School has been incredibly hard, so that took up most of my motivation and time, but thanks to the reviews you guys posted, I was super motivated to write again. I made this one a tiny bit longer than the last one, and definitely a bit more mysterious. Thank you all very, very much. Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**~3~ "I'm just so confused." pt. 1**

 **3:00AM in Kenzie's Room**

Kenzie looks up to the ceiling, releasing a big sigh.

"I thought that everything was going to be okay. I thought that maybe if I stopped dreaming about Babe everyday...maybe I wouldn't have these constant breakdowns and terrible mood swings."

The girl sits up, placing her face into the palms of her hands. Bit by bit, she's only become more empty, bitter, and cold. Bit by bit, she's only become more resentful of the world. Kenzie lays back down, placing her covers over her head. "If I wasn't so hopelessly in love with my own best friend, maybe none of this would ever happen."

 **The Next Day**

"Hey Kenzie!" Babe says as she sees her friend walking into the building.

Surprisingly, Babe was earlier to get to the building than Kenzie. Then again, Babe has been earlier for the past few months. It wasn't because Babe decided to take initiative and wake up early to arrive first. It's because for the past few months, ever since Double G's death (Or so Babe thought), Kenzie's been arriving late, with a darker, gloomier face each time. The only times Babe ever saw Kenzie smile since this started, was those times when Babe would walk over to Kenzie and hug her from behind.

"Hey." Kenzie replies in mere whisper.

"How was your sleep last night?"

Silence.

Babe sighs after being ignored by Kenzie, turning away from her friend. It's been what, three months? Three months since Dub's death. Three months since Kenzie became the cold person she is today. It's been three months since she's isolated herself from the rest of the crew. Since she's isolated herself from—

"From me." Babe says out loud on accident. She looks over at Kenzie, worried that Kenzie might question Babe. But instead, Kenzie walks by, perfectly unaware of the situation. Babe begins to laugh, hurt in her voice. She whips her body in the direction of Kenzie.

"Kenzie! Why won't you god. DAMN. Talk to me!" Babe says, her voice quivering. "I'm so sick of you being all weird and quiet! What does our friendship even mean to you anymore? What do I mean to you anymore?!"

Kenzie turns around, tears streaming down the sides of cheek. "Too much, Babe. You mean too much to me."

For a second, Babe is caught off-guard. She didn't expect an answer like that from Kenzie. Babe's whole intention of starting this conversation was to help Kenize settle her emotions. But now, Babe realizes that she started this conversation only to help herself. "What do you mean? From the attitude that you've given me for the past three months have been absolute crap! All I want is to help you, Kenz! If I mean so much to you, then why won't you let me in for a change?"

"Because I'm trying to protect you!"

"Hold your horses, Kenzie, you don't get to be mad! I'm the one that deserves to be get mad because I'm the one that you decided to kick out of your goddamn life!"

"Ever since three months ago, things have changed in my life, okay? I don't want to make your life miserable by exposing you to everything that I have to go through. And to top it off..." Kenzie stops for a moment, now transitioning from her standing position to now seated beside Babe, looking anywhere but Babe's eyes. "My weird emotions and feelings, I don't know I'm just so confused about everything in general and—"

"Shut up."

Kenzie suddenly stopped, realizing that she's been rambling and annoying Babe the entire time. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to—"

Kenzie's voice is suddenly muffled as eyes widen when Babe reaches for Kenzie's face, and without another word...

...brings the two of them together into a kiss.

 **A/N: O.O**

 **(new chapter will be up soon)**


	4. Chapter 4

**~4~ "I'm just so confused." pt. 2**

 _ **Previously on When I Was Yours…**_

 _"My weird emotions and feelings, I don't know I'm just so confused about everything in general and—"_

 _"Shut up."_

 _Kenzie suddenly stops, realizing that she's been rambling and annoying Babe the entire time. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to—"_

 _Kenzie's voice is suddenly muffled as eyes widen when Babe reaches for Kenzie's face, and without another word…_

 _...brings the two of them together into a kiss._

 _What am I doing?_ Kenzie thinks to herself. Kenzie could feel chills going down her spine, and her fingertips go numb. _How is this possible?_

Babe intertwines their fingers together, and begins to moves closer, deepening the kiss. As they continue to make out, Kenzie suddenly opens her eyes and pulls away sharply. This is all Kenzie wanted. Ever. But when the time actually came, she didn't know how to react.

"Babe, I…" Kenzie says, her voice soft as she looks Babe in the eyes. Instead of backing up, Babe continues to lean closer, reaching out and cups Kenzie's face.

"I said, _shut up._ " Babe commands, pressing Kenzie's body against the back of the couch. Kenzie's heart continues to beat rapidly, her feelings overwhelming. Her face is bright red, showing off the bit of innocence and vulnerability in her.

Right before Babe reattaches their lips together, Kenzie looks away, a tear trailing down Kenzie's cheek. The girl is scared. And confused. Confused at what her best friend is doing to her. Kenzie's biggest question is Why. _Why is Babe doing this_?

Babe breaths a bit of warm air onto Kenzie lips before closing the distance. Kenzie stops for a brief moment before opening her mouth to let Babe's anxious tongue in. As Kenzie melts at the contact, Babe clutches onto Kenzie, continuing to pull the two closer.

Just when Kenzie begins to enjoy the experience, Babe bites Kenzie's bottom lip for a split second before Babe suddenly pulls away.

Kenzie, disappointed, swiftly looks away. Her cheeks are still red from the encounter. After a minute of silence, Kenzie whispers, "Why did you do that?"

Babe chuckles a bit. "You were being a nuisance. This was the best way to shut you up. It worked, didn't it?"

"Babe, I…" Kenzie questions herself. _Did that kiss mean anything to Babe? Or was it just because I was annoying?_

"If you keep blabbering I'll kiss you again. So for the last time, _shut up_!"

Kenzie immediately covers her mouth, turning herself back into the direction of Babe. Babe gives Kenzie a reassuring smile, knowing she frightened the girl. Babe looks into Kenzie's eyes with a look of fear.

"Kenz. Tell me what's wrong. _Now._ "

 **A/N: Woahhhh, a bit mature there...sorry :P I haven't updated in foreverrrrrr, so I decided to speed things a up bit, and give you guys a two part chapter to make up for the time lost. Thank you, everyone, for the time you have waited. I appreciate everything. In order for me to maintain the motivation I have for writing this fic, please please please feel free to leave me review. It really makes my day and makes writing a easier. Also, I've spent time cleaning up the last few chapters, so most of the grammar, and some events have changed. Feel free to read from the very beginning to refresh your memories. Thanks for everything!**


	5. Chapter 5

**_~5~ "Okay then. I promise"_**

 **~A Week After Double G's Funeral~**

 _"Trip! It's been three hours! Where are you?" Babe shouts angrily into her phone but ends up getting even more irritated when it goes straight to Trip's voicemail. The friendship between Babe and Trip started becoming even more toxic than before ever since the death of Double G. Now his death is severely affecting everyone._

 _"He's not going to come, Babe. Or like, ever" Kenzie whispers. Today's one of those days where she finally felt anxiety-free for once. The company still seemed to do well after Double G's death. That is, until today,_ where in _the first time in years Trip failed to show up._

 _"I know that._ Worse _thing is...I'm not even surprised. I had a feeling he wouldn't come the day we received news about what happened to Double G. But what's even more unsettling for me was that I never got to apologize properly for getting so mad at him before."_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"That day Trip and I found you in that closet..."_

 _"Yeah?" Kenzie asks, remembering every moment like it was yesterday._

 _"We made eye contact when he got back. But it felt different than anything I've seen before. The second I saw his eyes and the second he accidentally smiled at me I knew he had feelings for me. Feelings I would never be able to give back to him. I got mad at him for something he couldn't control. And now? Not only is he quitting the only thing that made him happy, Game Shakers, but he's also probably alone somewhere knowing the person he loved hates him. With the burden of his own father dying?" Babe sighs, "It's hard to bear the guilt when I see it this way."_

 _"Is there anyone you blame?"_

 _"Myself of course. If I didn't react the way I did, maybe none of this would've happened."_

 _"Are you sure?"_

 _Babe sighs and looks at Kenzie, "No. To be honest? I don't know who to blame."_

 _"Do you blame Double G?" Kenzie asks._

 _"Yeah. I think so. Hey Kenz, do you ever wonder why you never see my parents?"_

 _"Not really. Why?"_

 _"I don't see or talk to them that much. It's why I've grown to have such an independent attitude. When Double G came into our lives, I began to see him as a fatherly figure, as crazy as that sounds." Babe admits, shaking her head at how ridiculous she sounds, "I think after his death, not only did it affect Trip and everyone, it also affected me...At least Trip had a father. For me, I basically had none." Babe says, her own eyes somehow begins to tear up. She sits beside Kenzie and begins to cry in her best friend's arms._

 _"Do you still want to talk about this?"_

 _"No...never."_

 _"Okay then. I promise."_

 **~Present~**

"It started ever since Double G passed away." Kenzie mentally kicks herself because of the lie she had to say to Babe. Doub's death did start the downfall to Kenzie's terrible state of depression and anxiety, but the real reason she stopped talking to Babe—or anyone for the matter—wasn't that.

"I thought you promised me we won't ever talk him it again," Babe says her coldly. It was as if the nice and passionate Babe a few seconds ago completely disappeared because of the mentioning of Double G. "You're not the only person hurting because of that."

Kenzie continues to explain, ignoring Babe's comments. "Ever since he died Trip left me. Hudson left me."

A roaring fire erupts in Babe's eyes as she begins to raise her voice. "Didn't I tell you to stop talking about him! I know something is wrong, that's why I did so much as to kiss you, something I've never imagined doing, just to get you to talk, but seriously Kenzie? If his death is the real reason you stopped talking to anyone...to me..." Babe trails off, though Kenzie could hear evident quivering in Babe's voice, "...then that's really selfish of you!"

As much as it pains Kenzie, she ignores Babe again and continues until she gives her point.

"Most importantly, you left me."

Babe is in the midst of her anger, but stops and is left speechless at the last comment. "What?" Babe whispers, genuinely confused.

"It is selfish of me. I never took the time to consider what you've done to keep us all together. I never took the time to think about how my actions hurt you just as much as it hurts myself seeing you in pain."

"Then why? Why, Kenzie? Why are you doing this to me? To us? If seeing me hurt like this hurts you as well, then why are you doing this? And what do you mean by me leaving you as well?"

"Ever since all this happened Mason rushed back for your sake."

"Please don't bring Mason into this," Babe says, more pain tugging at her.

"Maybe I wasn't playing my part as a friend back then to keep you from ending up just as depressed as me, but Mason wasn't the best answer either. You know that first hand."

"At least he was there for me at the time," Babe admits.

"Was. That was before he left you as well."

Babe sighs, the horrible memories creeping back to her.

"What I'm trying to say is that all we have left now is each other. Please, Babe. I don't want to lose you more than I've lost you already."

"That's if you stop ignoring me."

Kenzie agrees, reminiscent of her promise to Babe from before, "Okay then. I promise."

 **A/N: It's been so long and this chapter is really weak...I'll make it up to you guys. Just wait.**


End file.
